


Of Veela and Velvet

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossposted on AFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Half-Veela Winwin always gets what he wants, but his charms didn't work on Kun.





	Of Veela and Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on AFF.

“Stop it, I’m not amused, not even a bit.”

Winwin was beside himself with shock when his potions partner, Kun, snapped on him one Friday afternoon. The two were supposed to work on their group project in Potions (Professor Snape surely gave them a hard time this time), and Kun had enough of the other boy displaying his charms on him just to let him off this time. Winwin wanted to play with his classmates in the courtyard but Kun wasn’t having any of it.

“I just wanted to play with Mark and Yuta hyung,” Winwin said, still not giving up on his charm display.

“No, you will stay with me and you will do your part,” Kun strongly resisted.

Winwin huffed and settled in front of the older boy. He felt humiliated in front of this stubborn boy, who wasn’t a little bit amused with his display of charms. Any other boy would have fallen for his charms, being a half-veela himself, but this was the first time his mixed ancestry had failed him.

Winwin couldn’t understand why all of this had happened. His grandmother had told him that even though he was completely a human, having traces of veela blood flowing on his veins would make everyone fall in love with him. He might have used his natural gift in a slightly wrong way, charming everyone with his allure, and he got everything he wanted out of exploiting his charms. In a way, he was a tad spoiled.

He was used to everyone wrapped around his finger seconds after laying their eyes on him, so it was quite a shock to the boy when all of this had failed, on someone who he doesn’t even like.

However, Winwin was not known as a quitter. He would persevere until he had gotten whatever he wants. At the end of the day, the world will revolve around Dong Sicheng’s flawlessly beautiful palms.

Feigning ignorance, Winwin tapped his fingers on Kun’s parchment. Kun looked up, eyebrows raised.

“Kun, I don’t know what this one means, can you explain it to me?” he asked, leaning a little bit towards the other boy.

As Kun was explaining to Winwin what bezoar means (duh, even that fool Na Jaemin from Hufflepuff knows what this one means), Winwin started working his magic and charms one more time. Hopefully it would be the last, he thought.

He flipped the bangs covering his eyes, gazing intently on the other boy. As he flipped his hair, a sudden whiff of something intoxicatingly sweet filled the air. Kun stopped talking, raising his head a little. He seemed to enjoy the intoxicatingly sweet essence filling the air that time.

Kun closed his eyes, breathing deeply. _Oh yes, yes!_

The older boy’s eyes snapped open, gaze locking on Winwin.

Looks like Winwin had won the push and pull.

“Winwin,” the boy finally spoke, his voice a little bit raspy.

“Hmm?”

“Stop it.”

_Eh?_

The half-veela looked at the boy, confused. Kun’s eyes are now filled with suppressed agitation. Winwin gulped. _Well, this is not what I’m expecting._

“I know you are purely relying on your veela ancestry to get away on your responsibilities, but please don’t do it again. I am not a little bit amused, and I want you to do your work, or I will be talking to Professor McGonagall and tell her of your behavior,” Kun said, firm and cold.

The atmosphere suddenly became chilly. Winwin shivered visibly, eyes now filled with shock and humiliation.

_I have never felt this humiliated before. I feel so empty and useless right now._

He had no other choice but to write the ingredients for the potion on the parchment in front of him. As he scribbled, he felt his eyes warming up. He shook it once, twice, thrice. He continued writing. Silence had enveloped the two, with only the scratching noises of the quills on parchment punctuating every blank in the atmosphere.

Scratch, scribble, sniff. Scratch, scribble, sniff.

Minutes later, Winwin couldn’t hold it anymore. He stopped writing, but his head was still bowed.

 

Kun was busy rewriting his previous notes on the subject when he heard the person in front of him slamming his quill on the table. _What is it now?_

He saw Winwin looking back at him. He was crying, tears flowing free on his pink cheeks. The sight, even though he was crying, was breathtakingly beautiful. How someone who cries can be so beautiful, so alluring, so charming?

He tried shaking those thoughts off his head, but the charms of the half-veela had overpowered him. He lost in the battle of push and pull with this gorgeously fragile creature.

His arm stretched, reaching the other’s cheeks. He wiped the tears away from the crying boy, eyes not leaving the other.

 _Kiss him, kiss him,_ says a nagging voice in his head.

He leaned towards the crying boy. Lips parted slightly, Kun filled in the space between them.

 

Winwin was surprised when Kun’s arms reached toward his face, his thumb wiping the tear tracks off his face. _What is happening now?_

He had no time to ask the boy why because moments later, his lips were sealed with the boy’s soft ones. _Kun tastes like chocolate and strawberries,_ he thought into the kiss, savoring the softness of the boy’s lips.

Kun’s hands roamed towards his back, fingers nearing the hem of his shirt. The half-veela had moaned lustfully when he felt fingers rubbing his fragile nubs inside his shirt. He could feel Kun’s calloused fingers working on his perky buds, and Winwin didn’t lose any more time and he pushed the boy off him.

Kun was surprised. Winwin’s mischievous smile was back, as he held the elder boy’s hand, pulling him up. Standing, he left their things scattered in the common room and he allowed himself to be led upstairs in their bedroom.

 

Looks like Winwin’s perseverance paid off. He had won the push and pull.

 

\---

 

YAAAAAS I KNOW IT WAS A BIT MEH SORRY IT WAS ALL WORD VOMIT

Thanks for the time, tho! :)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on Curiouscat: @minhyungshyung


End file.
